It's a hARDA world LOTR Server
This server has been closed on February 2019 after 4 years of operation. Why another Lord of the Rings mod server? It's a hARDA world is a Lord of the Rings server focused on survival role play and building, using More Player Models to impersonate the various races of Middle Earth (for example, if you set your appearance to one of a hobbit, you'll barely see above one block high! You can use any of the playable LOTR's NPC skins). Our main focus is not on PVP, raiding and war but these are all possible, provided you mutually agree on it previously. While there are other survival LOTR servers out there, at the time of the server launch we hadn't found any providing an "organic", balanced experience. Among the things that could be seen: * server owners installing so much Bukkit plugins that the vanilla Minecraft & Lord of the Rings gameplay is seriously affected, * administrators abusing their powers, using unavailable magical artifacts, sometimes offering or selling enchanted items or captive non player characters, * players abusing player location commands and teleportation to assault others, * cheaters using fully enchanted mithril sets of weapons and armors, probably obtained through X-Raying or administrator complacency, * servers suffering from so much lag that mining is a pain and mobs can't even fight back. We think that playing in these conditions is just a waste of time! Instead of that, we want to play the hard way: * in hard difficulty setting for tougher opponents, * unassisted (randomly) enchanted items, * amplified hunger for greater realism. Our only concessions being: * the use of (lootable) death chests, because items shouldn't disappear without reason, especially scarce enchanted items, * the possibility to trade items between players, regardless of distance because of the size of the world, preferably using the silver coin currency, * the possibility to name items for free, because this is ridiculously expensive in the vanilla game, * the use of [http://harda.tournier.org/forum/viewtopic.php?pid=2448#p2448 moving ships] to sail on the rivers, seas and oceans. Finally, we want to fully use the standard factions, alignments and way points system present in the LOTR mod: * players start in their faction territory, instead of the Shire, and with already biased alignment toward their traditional allies and ennemies, * and there is no teleportation system other than the one provided in the mod: you are entitled to one teleportation to at defined way point per Minecraft day (20 minutes in real time). We have a very active private forum for things related to the server (technical and game issues, suggestions, projects) or the gameplay (world news, exchanges between players of the West, of the dark side, FAQ with answers). Our server is in France but the chat is in English. We welcome mature players of any age. The story You awaken as an shapeless soul in a dimly lit underground hall. Eru lets you decide what incarnation you will have on Arda. You see banners along the walls, with golden signs below them. You're told to push your will against one of them in order to choose your destiny (the bronze signs are only here in case you accidentally go back to the Hall to safely return to Middle Earth): * Elves of Dorwinion, Lindon, Lothlórien, Mirkwood * Dwarves of Durin's folk (Iron Hills), Blue Mountains, Red Mountains, Moria, Kvoth (the Bangari) * Orcs of Mordor (Núrn), Dol Guldur, Gundabad (Misty Mountains), Angmar, Minas Morgul, Nan Ungol * Uruk-hai of Isengard (Uruk Highlands) and Black Uruks of Mordor * Men of Blackroot Vale, Bree, Dale, Dol Amroth, Dorwinion, Dunland, Forodwaith, Gondor, Ithilien, Lamedon, Lebennin, Loassarnach, Moredain, Near Harad, the North (Rangers of Eriador & Dunedains), Pelargir, Pinnath Gelin, Rohan, Rhudaur, Rhúdel, Tauredain, Umbar * Shapechangers of the House of Beorn (which are allowed to dwell as bears) * Hobbits of The Shire * Half Trolls of Pertorogwaith * Ents of Fangorn (you can also have a look at the factions roll, to see who's playing what, or choose a difficulty level based on the frequency of invasions in your choosen biome: * No invasions (easy): Lothlórien, Núrn, Misty Mountains (?), Near Harad, The Shire, Pertorogwaith * Rare invasions: Lindon, Angmar * Uncommon invasions (hard): Mirkwood, Iron Hills, Blue Mountains, Dol Guldur, Eriador, Dunland * Common invasions (very hard): Uruk Highlands (?), Rohan) After choosing, you awaken on Arda in the body of one member of the race you have choosen (well, due to technical limitations, at the moment you have to select it manually using F12). You're equiped with the prefered weapon of your faction, a full armor set (unless you are a Hobbit, as most of them have no use for that), a whole stack of bread, a small bag (Hobbits get a larger one, along with a pipe and pipeweed) and a questing book. Men of Rohan also get a saddle (being born on it!). You are at the (banner protected) headquarters of your faction. Still weary from your incarnation, you fall on a bed and sleep for a few days. You are roused from bed by the commanding officer of the headquarters (with a kick in the ribs if you are an orc), who tells you to "get a life" and come back to him when you'll be worthy of commanding others of your faction (sorry, you won't be a self proclaimed king right from the start... but see below for instructions on how to enter the rat race). Anyway, you start to feel hungry and understand you'll first have to work on finding a steady food supply. These bodies seems to have needs far beyond your previous shapeless state... You promise yourself you will return some day, perhaps as the Lord of some lands, ruling from a magnificent castle.You head for the doors, the world awaits you! Ranks How to become a king As a famous last century thinker said, "It's good to be the king!". So we can understand why most people want to be king of their faction. But as another (multi century) thinker said, "There can be only one!" and he added: As we already said, everybody here starts as a commoner, so we'll need a system to decide who's going to be king of a faction. And of course, it's going to be hard (remember, "It's a HARDa world"). Obviously, in Middle Earth, leaders are distinguished by their military prowess. The nobility system being also inspired by the feudal system of middle ages Europa. Here's our proposal. Once you meet the following conditions (hired soldiers must be from your faction), you will automatically gain a nobility title (if you want to stay a commoner, please say so on the relevant forum): Your title will appear in a distinctive way in the chat, on the faction roll and in the faction scoreboard. As a member of the nobility of your faction, you should select a lord among the people above you in the titles hierarchy (immediately above if there's someone there), or you'll be a vassal to your King. On a voluntarily basis, commoners can also select a lord (of at least Baron status) or become a squire to a lord (of a least Knight status). As a vassal, you'll come to him with your hired soldiers when he requests you to do so. But you can also request his protection when you're under attack (in order to do that, players of at least Baron status, will have access to additional teleportation commands, which should be used only with your Lord or your vassals). In exchange for his protection, you'll pay the taxes he requests from his vassals (commoners are not entitled to do this, except when they choosed a Lord). A Squire will assist his Lord in any duty requested. A Lord will have to provide food and fighting gear to his Squire. Squires are exempted from taxes, as being a servant to a Lord would be sufficient payment. Failing to comply with the above conditions might result, at the request of your Lord, to the forfeiture of your nobility title (you'll get the Traitor status instead). Most probably, your Lord will lead you into war or expeditions against other factions. So think twice before entering the rat race, because war is a risky and costly business... One last word: there can be only one King per faction. The first one to get there, gets the title, as well as additional powers (to be used wisely): * choosing to have the spawnpoint of his faction set in his city * choosing the titles of the nobility of his faction * casting the traitor status on players of his faction (along with a negative alignment between -500 and -1. This status will be automatically revoked when the player regain positive alignment with his faction) After a King has been crowned, the players reaching the same alignment score will stay at the Prince status. However, should a King be absent for more than 30 days, his title would revert to the active prince with the highest alignment. I'd rather want to be a pacifist That's fine. We officially support the pacifist way of life. In the different faction spawns, there will (soon) be a sign for those who want to follow the pacifist path (meanwhile, you can request the title change on the relevant forum). But to keep the title, you'll first have to balance your initial biases by getting 0+ alignment with all factions (except Fangorn, Dark Huorns and Utumno). For maximum difficulty, try to be a Gundabad pacifist! Attacking pacifists is strongly discouraged! (if the enemies of my friends, are my enemies, then you'll get lots of enemies...). Pacifists having proved their virtue, will be offered to join the secretive mage Order of Kalma (even less known than the Istari!), devoted to the cult of Life as a whole, the mastery of the body and healing practices. After completing a secret quest, you'll forget your previous faction and belong from then on to the Order of Kalma. By questing with all Mod factions (except FANGORN which mandates kills to gain alignment, and DARK_HUORN and UTUMNO which are opposed to everyone else), mages will be able to rise through the ranks of the Order: While doing so, they will attract followers (currently Hobbits), and gain additional powers (there's a 120 seconds cooldown period for feeding and healing powers, and fly is unlimited). The Grandmasters of the Order are said to have extraordinary ones! Finally, as there is no competition among pacifists, there can be several Grandmasters. I want to be the founder of a village / town / city As you have seen above, Lords starting at Baron status and Pacifists attract citizens. Some come for protection and others for tuition. These citizens come in your inventory as spawn eggs of the base members of your faction, on Sunday, every real-life week where you have been active on the server. You can either place them in a village, town or city that you have built, or exchange them with the server for more sophisticated citizens: commanders, smiths, merchants, etc. (but no soldiers, farmhands or slaves, because you can obtain these from a recruiting NPC). For this, you'll need to use an , and place: * 8 eggs around an item to obtain a recruiting NPC (chieftain, commander, captain, warlord, lord, slaver, creature keeper, marshall, shirriff chief, etc.) * 4 eggs (crossed, not on diagonal) around an item (usually the one they are holding in hand) to obtain a trading NPC * 1 egg in the center with an item on its right to obtain either another base member of your faction (for example, a dorwirion elf from a dorwinrim). Here are the recipes for this (click the Expand link below to unfold the table): If you are in a Hobbit or Dwarven faction, you'll also be able to marry couples in order to further multiplicate your population. Such is the Power of Love! BuildsCategory:BrowseCategory:Servers Major builds Thanks to the EpicQuestz team for their kind permission to use their builds (see them on their Youtube channel). * [http://s724.photobucket.com/user/HubTou/slideshow/Minas%20Morgul?sort=9 Minas Morgul] (from the EpicQuestz build, remade with LOTR blocks and terraformed landscape around) * Osgiliath (ruined edition) (from the EpicQuestz / Only_God build) ** The Osgiliath region (r.153/154/155/156.128/129/130.mca) is a special WAR ZONE. That means that: *** PVP is allowed there, without prior declaration, *** Armies brought or left there can be attacked, even if their owner is offline (but it's funnier when they're there...) *** Modification or destruction (bombs...) are allowed. These region files will be restored from time to time... * [http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:195536 Orthanc] (from the EpicQuestz build, remade with LOTR blocks), in the middle of the of Isengard Ring of Isengard. Beware! The place is rumored to be dangerous... * ... we plan to progressively import some of the wonderful creations of EpicQuestz, Divici and Edinburgh once our massive builds import (and share) system is completed. Player's builds Here are a few of our player's builds with screenshots or pictures galleries: * Amon Faeoron, the magnificent Mirkwood castle of Lord ~Draug * Barad Peredhil, a stronghold by Lord ~Draug, between Dunland and Eriador * Umbar, an incredible city and port build by Lord ~Oldur * New bridge , roads '''and [http://harda.tournier.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=129 '''guard posts] in the Shire, improvements by Pacifist Ffets * The fortress of Carn Gûl, a dark castle in Angmar by Lord Dragonovith, now destroyed and long lost * Dol Amroth, the swanport of Dor-en-Ernil, built by it's king Shipcommander * Thornsley, a Bree-land trading town, built by King ~Rorgil * Amon Sûl, also known as Weathertop, built by Aldandil Many more await you in hARDA… Builders instructions Avoid building near the predefined way points, as these regions might be overwritten when we import Points of Interest ! Also don't settle or build in a 3 chunks radius (a 112x112 blocks zone) around your faction headquarters, as these areas might be overwritten if we have to restore them from backup. You can verify the region file you are in with the /showlocation command. Builders, you won't have free blocks or fly mode because the normal way of doing things here is the hard way: survival build, using only blocks you collected or traded, without fly. Ships Last but not least, you can have working Ships on the server! To do it, first build a ship (any shape you want, but only certain blocks are allowed, and you have to use a minimum of 25% wood / hay / thatch / reed blocks for buoyancy, plus a certain amount of wool blocks for sails). Then put a "Ship" sign (you can also name your ship and its owner): The usable craft ID are: * FastShip (10 blocks speed, made from 1K blocks max, with 33+% of sails) * Ship (5 blocks speed, made from 10K blocks max, with 20+% of sails) * SlowShip (2 blocks speed, made from 100K blocks max, with 10+% of sails) * portcullis Then put a "helm" sign somewhere else: The text will be replaced by a helm representation, like this: Then put a "Cruise: OFF" sign (it has to be on a plank block, facing the bow of the ship): To launch the ship, you'll have: # To claim the ship by clicking on the "Ship" sign with an empty hand # To launch the ship by clicking on the "Cruise" sign # To direct the ship by clicking on the direction wanted on the "Helm" sign If you have a stick in hand, you can also move in the direction you are facing by right clicking it. Installation First of all, to use mods you'll need to install Forge (download 1.7.10-Latest version from here) and connect to Minecraft using your (newly created) Forge profile. Then you'll need the following mods to join our server: * The Lord of the Rings (of course!) * More Player Models 1.7.10b (download it here) Usually, you just drop their Jar or Zip file in the C:\Documents and Settings\\AppData\Roaming\.minecraft\mods directory on Windows. Newer versions of the Mod are only partially compatible with More Player Models. If you join for the first time and your screen is black, don't panic! Open the More Player Models menu (normally f12) and set the "Point of view" configuration switch to "Off" (in the lower right corner of the screen). We also have recommended texture packs (in this order, from top to bottom): # Hobbiton Texture Light, derived from the Hobbiton texture pack. # Werian (from which Hobbiton is itself derived) Finally, add the server to your multiplayers config: Name: It's a hARDA world Address: harda.tournier.org:25575 Our texture pack is configured for automatic download if you ask for it. Removing the server texture pack If you activated the automatic download of our resource pack and do not want it any more, edit the server configuration above, set "Server Resource Pack" to "disabled", then go to your ".minecraft/server-resource-packs" folder and remove the HobbitonTextureLight files. Rules Please read the rules carefully, and comply with them. Trespassers will be banned! DO'S # Live to see another day: quickly assure a sustainable food supply (hunger is harder than usual around here...) # Life is fragile: be careful and think about cooperating (especially with other players from your faction) # Life is hard: you can take items from killed players and unlocked chests # Be yourself: choose a player model compatible with the race you want to play (human, elf, dwarf, orc, etc.) DON'TS # Avoid permanent ban: do not cheat (X-Ray, etc.) or even try (we have a full battery of things to counter and detect this) # Respect other players: do not insult others, don't kill newcomers, do not destroy blocks in other people's builds (griefing), do not destroy blocks or steal equipment in your faction headquarters (this include asking for Gandalf there!), do not trap way points and do not kill hired units while their owner is away # Respect your alignment: avoid attacking your allies, avoid trading with your enemies, do not claim land on enemy territory, do not masquerade with a deceitful player model (again, we have ways of knowing) # Don't ambush other players: do not hide on the map and do not TP jump on other players to attack them (PVP & wars have to be previously mutually agreed in the chat) # And last but not least, there are no divine interventions: do not expect anything from the admin (who uses no special powers) and don't ask for promotion Common sense and correct behavior also apply! Remember the idea is to have some good time playing together... Staff The Server owner uses the Minecraft ID HubTou and the nickname ~VieilleBranche for playing and his daughter's account HelTou for admin duties. He can be reached through this page or by an email sent from the forum. The list of Moderators will be posted here in a few days... Commands available Help & information: :/help: View the list of available commands. :/motd: View the "Message Of The Day" and the time it is in Middle-earth. :/rules: View the server rules. Players: :/list: List all online players. :/afk: Sets your status as "Away From Keyboard" (AFK). :/nick: Change your nickname. :/realname: Display the username of a player based on nick. Communication: :/helpop: Message online admins. :/mail: Manage inter-player, intra-server mail. :/me: Describe an action in the context of the player. :/msg: Send a private message to the specified player. :/r: Quickly reply to the last player to message you. Trading: Exchange items between players regardless of distance, preferably using silver coins as the currency. The system is sometimes glitchy. Beware of dishonnest courtiers! Exchange the most valuable things face to face, because the server won't be held liable in case of loss. :/trade : Request to trade with . :/trade accept: Accept a trade request. :/trade decline: Refuse a trade request. :/trade toggle: Disable the sending of shift-right-click trading requests for you. Item naming: :/itemname : Names the item you're holding for free. :/lore : Edits the lore of the item you're holding. :The character "_" is used for spaces, or removing texts. Access control: Put a sign in front of a chest with a first line saying Private (including the square brackets) and following lines listing the players allowed to open it. If you leave out the list, your name will be added automatically. Put a similar sign next to a door or trap to restrict access to the players listed. Make sure, that the rest of the building is banner protected, otherwise intruders will be able to take out your walls. You can also protect enchanting tables, crafting tables, furnaces, forges, anvils, hoppers and unsmelteries. :/lockette : Edits signs on locked containers. Right click on the sign to edit. :/lockette fix: Fixes an automatic door that is in the wrong position. Look at the door to edit. Claiming land: Remember that you can claim a 32/16/8 blocks radius cube of land by putting a faction banner on a gold/silver/bronze block. Teleportation between Lord and vassals: Players of at least Baron status have access to the following commands: :/tpa : Asks the player if you can teleport to him. :/tpahere : Asks the player to accept transport to your location. Their vassals can answer with these commands: :/tpaccept: Accept a /tpa request. :/tpdeny: Deny a /tpa request. Magic (pacifist order members only): :/feed: Magically restore you own hunger bar or that of another player. :/heal: Magically restore you own health or that of another player. :/fly: Magically fly around. Admins probaly are able to /fly as well. Death chests: If you happen to die, your belongings will be kept in a (double) chest. Although, the message says your stuff will be kept for 168 hours (one real week), the system behaves somehow weird and the chest will converted into a normal chest after that time, which stays forever. But beware, it's First In, First Loot! Others might loot it as well. A message in the chat will remind you of its coordinates. Be sure to note it! (use the chat command scrolling function to bring it back if needed). If it's too far up, you won't be able to see it any more. Then your only salvation to look up the coords is opening the file AppData -> Roaming -> .minecraft -> logs -> latest.log or the log of the respective date and seach for "death chest" to find your death message. Please also note that there are no death chests in the Nether dimension. Items are dropped on the ground and are quickly corroded by the toxic environment. Adventuring there is risky, you have been warned ... Faction change: The preferred way to change faction is to make a request to the administrator. You have two options: * Your character will be completely resetted. You'll start again in the Awakening Hall with fresh alignments, waypoints, ongoing/completed quests, achievements, alcohol tolerance and inventory. * You have compatible alignment with the faction you want to join. We only change your faction. You receive no faction kit, you have to rally by feet your faction territory and then set home there by sleeping in a bed. However, if you go back to the Awakening Hall, you can change faction yourself by clicking on a golden sign (you'll keep the regions you unlocked, your previous quests, and so on, as there is no command yet in the Mod to reset that). Discipline (moderators only): :/mute: Allow/forbid players to talk in the chat. :/kick: Kick players from the server. :/tempban: Ban players for a certain time. Please report the incident on the forum. Only admins can /ban players permanently. No staff abuse! Use those commands only for rulebreakers if necessary after you warned the player in the chat. Technical commands: If you run into technical issues, the following commands might be helpful: :/mem: View the server performance (a TPS of 20 is best, expect lags below 15). :/chunkinfo: Identify the file containing the part of the world you're located in (a filename such as r.X.Y.mca giving the region file where you are located). New recipes As there are no more diamonds in Middle-earth since of the Mod, we modified the recipe for crafting an enchantment table by replacing diamonds with gold blocks and obsidian with silver blocks (but the old recipe is still active). We also provide a recipe to produce small pouches, as there is really no sorcery in making these and some pacifist players could have a hard time getting them (especially before , where you couldn't get them from mini-quests). By popular request, and although you can fish them, we provide a recipe to produce name tags (many at a time works here. Don't ask me why!), again it's not rocket science. Although there's no necessity for it, here's a way to dispatch all those Flesh rotten flesh you collected (left-shift usable here). For evil players, at least those living in lands devoid of regular iron ore, we provide a recipe to craft buckets from Iron Ore Morgul iron ore. Finally, there are also new recipes to craft chainmail armour.